Résérection
by RedAtHeart
Summary: Et c'est alors que supposément blessée par le commun des mortels, qu'en habits pourpres et nets, de mes cendres fiction, pour l'encore inconnu, attendu, je résérecte encore et encore. Pour toi, je résérecte encore et encore.


La Potterverse appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling, _Résérection_ et _Les Liens d'Eros_ à Etienne Daho. Les citations honteusement prises aux _Bienfaits de la Lune_ sont celles de Baudelaire.

Cette histoire répond au concours **Les sept Péchés capitaux** de Pimy.

Les contraintes sont les suivantes :

- Votre texte devra faire entre 1000 et 10 000 mots.  
- Tous les personnages et époques sont autorisés. Attention seulement à bien ancrer le récit dans le monde d'HP.  
- Les pêchés ne sont évidemment pas exclusifs, les personnages non plus, mais essayez au moins de ne pas prendre la même combinaison perso-pêché.  
- Le canon n'est pas obligatoire mais recommandé.  
- Tous les genres sont acceptés.  
- Une seule participation par personne.  
- Le rating -18 n'est pas interdit mais fortement déconseillé (attention par exemple à ne pas faire un PWP sous prétexte qu'on parle de luxure).  
- Votre texte devra être centré sur la confrontation d'au moins un personnage à un moins un des sept péchés cité ci-dessus.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! Bêta assurée par Erwan et Extraa d'amûr.

* * *

James haussa les sourcils mais ne commenta pas, cela n'était de toute façon pas dans ses habitudes. Peter non plus ne dit rien. Seul Sirius se risqua à demander où il avait passé la nuit. Remus éluda la question d'un geste désinvolte.

« Je suis majeur, non ? »

Il était là à la table des Gryffondor et elle aussi. Il ne lui suffit que d'un instant pour trouver ses doigts fins, son regard de silence et ses prunelles vertes de lune.

Il l'embrassa au détour du couloir où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Lily sourit et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Comment en était-il arrivé à lui imposer le secret ? Comme toujours, il avait su quand intervenir. L'envie d'elle avait été plus forte qu'eux, ainsi l'avait-il conduite là où personne ne les verrait avant de se presser contre elle et sa chair. Ses yeux-marées croyaient avoir gagné mais il avait été là pour la faire basculer devant lui, sous ses caresses. Une salle de classe vide fit office de garçonnière alors qu'il s'employait à meurtrir et posséder la chair qu'elle n'osait pas crirer.

Cela valait beaucoup mieux qu'une déclaration.

* * *

Remus n'eut que faire du regard désapprobateur que Peter ne cachait plus depuis des mois. Comme toujours, le loup avait su qu'il était fait par un rat et il ne pestait que davantage devant la honte salissante. Celle-ci restait cependant un moindre mal, Merlin bénisse le silence des mal-aimés. James n'aurait jamais supporté de savoir le mal qu'elle aimait endurer.

Il le lui avait proposé une semaine auparavant, lui assurant qu'il préférait la laisser réfléchir plutôt que de la brusquer. Elle l'avait cru, comme tout le monde avait toujours cru le loup.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée », concéda-t-elle.

Remus soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas tu m'excuses, mais je vais y aller. »

Il effleura sa joue d'un doigt absent et attrapa sa cape, prenant soin de lui tourner le dos afin qu'elle ne vît pas la victoire sur ses lèvres.

« Je veux essayer. »

Il lui fit face. Elle était belle et terrifiante de son courage, songea-t-il, elle était si belle qui trouva presque regrettable d'avoir prévu qu'elle se rendrait par défi. Il l'avait su comme tout avait toujours été su par le loup. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et l'allongea respectueusement sur le lit alors que ses mains flattaient sans hâte flancs et féminités.

« _Oh surtout ne crie pas avant d'avoir mal_ », souffla-t-il avant que son sourire ne se penche vers elle.

* * *

Elle le regardait, une épaisse écharpe nouée autour du cou. Elle ne baissa pas le regard. Il avait toujours aimé la savoir fière.

« Bonjour Lily », fit-il en désignant la chaise à côté de lui.

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'assit. Il fit mine d'ignorer le regard que James posait sur eux et servit un café à la jeune fille.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, déclara-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

— Je croyais pourtant que nous étions d'accord, non ? répondit-il intrigué. Tu ne m'as pas demandé d'arrêter, j'ai continué. Ça ne t'a pas plu ?

— Ne fais pas semblant. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce que tu étais ? »

Remus s'arrêta net. Le regard de Lily le dominait sans qu'il s'y soit attendu. Accoudée à la table des Gryffondor, ses cheveux roux cachant la griffure de son cou, droite et terrible. La dureté de son visage le blessa.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

— Je vois. C'est moins dérangeant de me baiser comme tu l'as fait que de les laisser dans l'ignorance. J'espère qu'ils aimeront se faire enfiler sans l'avoir vu venir.

— Je… »

Elle était partie avant qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase. Un vide sans nom fit taire le loup et le sentiment de puissance qu'il lui inspirait d'ordinaire. Le loup n'avait pas su qu'elle avait vu la délectation lorsqu'elle suppliait.

* * *

« Je vais épouser James.

— Oh, tu lui as demandé ? »

Lily n'insista pas et retourna à son tour de garde. Remus refoula un soupir de mécontentement. Il avait su dès la première fois où leurs mains s'étaient touchées que James et Lily étaient faits pour s'aimer. Ils s'aimeraient avec envie et sans contrainte, libres de toute divinité monstrueuse qui commandait de désirer la violence doucereuse.

* * *

« Je le veux. »

Passa devant ses yeux l'éternité condamnée par un simple baiser, puis la salle applaudit à tout rompre le mariage. Sirius souriait de la béatitude des idiots et Peter regardait Remus d'un air furieux. Celui-ci inspira du mieux que lui permirent sa gorge serrée et l'érection qu'il aurait voulu dissimuler.

* * *

Le loup avait toujours su qu'elle serait la perte, qu'elle était de celles que courtisent les amants de la lune, que lui le lunatique, lui l'animal sauvage et voluptueux qui était emblème de la folie de la lune, lui le fou, lui ne serait jamais assez fou pour tenir contre lui une femme qu'il connaîtrait. Il n'était pas James, il n'avait aucune force ni consistance, il ne savait pas apprécier la puissance d'une course folle et l'adrénaline, lui le fou n'était pas de ceux qui défient le Soleil, il savait, oh oui il savait, qu'il n'y avait pas de bienfait au Soleil quand on n'était pas le Soleil. James rayonnait, cela avait toujours été évident. Il était fou. Il n'en avait jamais été autrement, mais en ce soir d'ivresse et d'hiver, il leva la tête vers la lune et l'entendit chanter.

_Et c'est alors que supposément blessé par le commun des mortels, _

_En habit pourpre et net, _

_De mes cendres fiction, _

_Pour l'encore inconnu, attendu, _

_Je résérecte encore et encore, _

_Pour toi, je résérecte encore et encore._


End file.
